


Sa Aking Piling

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Babysitter!Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Single Dad!Jongin, age gap
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Babysitter si Kyungsoo ng nag-iisang anak ni Jongin Kim.





	Sa Aking Piling

**Author's Note:**

> request po ito sa @kadidrabbles sa twitter

Nasa bahay ulit si Kyungsoo ng pinagsisilbihan niyang si Jongin Kim na nakatira sa isang malapit na village sa kanila. Part time niya ang pagiging babysitter ng anak nitong si Rion at on call naman ang naging proseso nilang dalawa. Wala naman silang schedule na sinusunod. Kung kailan pwede si Kyungsoo, tsaka lang siya pupunta sa bahay nito, kung di siya pwede, madalas dinadala ng lalaki ang anak sa kanyang trabaho.

Pangdagdag din ni Kyungsoo ang kinikitang 200 pesos kada bantay niya kay Rion sa gastusin niya sa eskwela. Isa pa, wala pa siyang ipon para sa grad picture niya kaya dun niya ilalaan ang maiipong pera.

Simula tanghali nang bantayan ni Kyungsoo ang napaka-cute at napakatahimik na bata na si Rion. Mahiyain ang batang lalaki noon sa kanya nang ipakilala siya rito ng kanyang tiyahin na naging yaya nito noon. Ayon pa kay Jongin, hindi basta-bastang sumasama si Rion sa kung sinu-sino kaya't nang makuha ni Kyungsoo ang puso nito ay laking tuwa niya na napalapit din ang bata sa kanya.

Hinehele ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang  taong gulang na bata nang dumating si Jongin na nakasandal na pala sa pintuan at pinapanood siya.

"J-Jongin, andyan na po pala kayo," Sabi niya sa nakakatandang lalaki. Hindi pa rin siyasanay na tawagin  ang  nakakatanda sa kanyang pangalan. Agad na lumapit sa kanya at kinuha ang tulog na niyang anak sa mga bisig niya at dinampian ng halik sa pisngi at ulo.

"Kamusta naman si Rion, Soo? Di ka ba nahirapan sa kanya?" Tanong ng lalaki sa kanya. Namumula na naman ang kanyang mga pisngi. Ganito ang nangyayari kay Kyungsoo sa tuwing kinakausap siya ni Jongin sa kadahilanang may crush siya dito matapos ang ilang linggong pagsisilbi sa kanya.

"Hindi naman po ako nahirapan. Sa katunayan, kahit naman po kung minsan may pagkatigas ng ulo yung bata, wala naman pong kaso sa akin. Masaya po ako na laging inaalagaan ang anak niyo." Ngiti niya kay Jongin.

"Kahit ako, masaya ako na ikaw ang nagtitiyaga mag-alaga sa anak ko," Inihiga ni Jongin ang anak sa kama dahil tabi sila matulog nito.

Nanaig ang katahimikan nang masusing pinagmamasdan lamang ni Jongin ang anak.

"U-Uhm, kung ako po sa inyo, hahanap na po ako ng bagong nanay ni Rion." Banggit bigla ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling ang mga salitang iyon. Pero lumingon sa kanya si Jongin at tumawa.

"Malapit na. Nakahanap na ako." Malinaw na sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. Gwapong ngiti ang gumuhit sa kanyang mukha, ngunit kirot sa puso ang umusbong sa dibdib niya.

Isang pekeng ngiti ang sinukli niya. "Ganon po ba? Buti naman po at may nahanap na kayo nang may permanente nang makakapag-alaga na sa kanya, at sayo.."

"Kahit ako inaalala mo rin?" Ngisi ni Jongin at maingat na tango ni Kyungsoo sa tabi. "Matutuwa panigurado si Rion sa magiging mama niya." Dagdag pa ni Jongin. "At hindi na rin ako makapaghintay na mapasaakin siya."

"Panigurado, di po makakatanggi yung taong yun sa inyo. Mabait po kayo, mapagmahal po kay Rion at napakasipag." Wika niya ng buong puso ngunit may lungkot sa tono ng boses at sa mga matang nakatuon na lang sa kanyang mga paa.

Mahinang galak na tawa ang balik ni Jongin. "Sana nga. Dahil mahal ko na 'tong taong 'to, Soo. Sobra. At sana ramdam din niya iyon."

Kung madalas, isang ngiti lang ni Jongin ang dahilan sa pagdadabog ng mga paru-paro sa kanyang tyan, ngayon, maiba naman, dahil sa isang magandang ngiti na hatid ni Jongin kasabay sa impormasyong nakahanap na ito ng magiging ina ni Rion ay ang unti-unti namang pagpunit ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

Naganap rin ang pinakahinihintay ni Kyungsoo na graduation day. Sa wakas, kahit nahuli sa pagkuha ng diploma dahil sa hirap na rin sa buhay ay nagbunga rin ang ilang taong paghihirap niya.

"Di po ba kayo papasok? Mali-late na po kayo." Paalala ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na walang humpay ang pakikipagharutan sa anak bago dampian ito ng halik sa mga labi at tumingin sa kanya.

"Naka-leave ako ngayon."

"Bakit niyo pa po ako pinapunta rito kung dito lang po pala kayo?"

"Kyungsoo naman, wag ka na mag-po sa akin. Parang di naman tayo magkaibigan nito. Tsaka pakiramdam ko tuloy lolo na ako." Nguso niya na ikinatawa naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Nasanay lang po talaga ako." Sagot niya sa tabi ni Jongin. Gumapang si Rion sa kandungan niya, sumandal sa kanyang dibdib at nag-dede sa kanyang bote ng gatas.

"Wag ka na mag-po," Pagbabangga ni Jongin sa kanilang mga balikat. Lumabi si Kyungsoo at namumula na naman sa tinatagong kilig.

"Dito lang ba ako?"

"Oo, dito ka lang." May lambing sa tono ng nakakatanda. Di makatingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki kaya pinanood na lang niya si Rion na nag-dedede.

Ilang segundo ang lumipas at naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang mga nakatuong mga mata ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nang iangat niya ang tingin, tila nanghina ang buong katawan niya sa lalim ng titig sa kanya ng kanyang amo.

"Graduate ka na. Pwede bang akin ka na?" Nakakagimbal na tanong ng nakakatanda sa kanya na ikinalukso lalo ng kanyang puso at ikinagulo ng mga paru-paro sa kanyang tiyan. Nanlaki na lang ang mga mata niya, bago makapagbitaw ng sagot na, "Ha?"

Nginitian lang siya ni Jongin. Tapos ay kinuha ang anak kay Kyungsoo. Nag-baby talk ang cute na si Rion at pareho sila ng pagkanguso ng ama nito.

Tila aatakihin sa puso si Kyungsoo sa larawan ng mag-ama na pareho namang cute.

"Rion, anak, gusto mo ba maging Papa si Kuya Kyungsoo mo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa anak na mukhang naiintindihan ang kanyang tanong dahil nakaturo din si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at nakangiti. "Gusto natin, di ba?"

Estatwa ang dating ni Kyungsoo. Naglalakihan ang mga mata, namumula ang mga pisngi at tulala sa dalawa. Ni hindi rin gumagalaw.

"Dudu, papa, nini?" Hagikgik ng bata sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo habang hawak ang bote ng gatas nito.

"Kita mo yun, Soo? Gusto niya ng isa pang Papa, hindi Mama." Sabi sa kanya ni Jongin na may kaba ring gumuguhit sa kanyang mukha na aninag ni Kyungsoo. "O kung gusto mo, Mama rin itawag niya sayo."

Ngunit di pa rin siya makapaniwala sa naririnig na mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Jongin.

Biglang ibinaba ni Jongin ang tingin at lumabi rin. Halata ang biglang kaba na bumabalot sa kanya.

"Uhm, masyado ba akong naging direkta sayo? Uh, pasensya na. Pero, seryoso ako sa sinabi ko. Seryoso ako sayo. Ang totoo niyan, di ko rin alam kung kailan ko 'to naramdaman sayo. Pero gusto kita, Soo. Hinintay muna kita maka-graduate dahil ayokong maging sagabal 'tong feelings ko para sayo sa pag-aaral mo." Ngiti niyang nahihiya. "Hindi rin naman ako nagmamadali at hindi rin naman kita pipilitin sa ayaw mo. Sino ba naman ang gustong pumatol sa isang tulad kong may anak na, hiwalay pa sa asawa, di ba?" Malungkot niyang ngiti na ikinakirot ng puso ni Kyungsoo kaya agad din niyang sinagot ito.

"Wag mo maliitin ang sarili mo dahil lang may anak ka na at hiwalay pa. Di naman yun basehan para hindi ka na mahalin." Kunot ng noo ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang ganito mag-isip si Jongin sa sarili niya. "Wag na wag mo iisipin yan. Kahit ano pang napagdaanan natin sa buhay, lahat tayo may karapatang magmahal at mahalin muli."

Pumunta si Rion kay Kyungsoo dala ang laruang piano nito na pinagpipindot niya na lumilikha ng tunog na walang maayos na melodiya.

"Jongin," sambit niya sa pangalan ng lalaki nang mahinahon. "May anak ka man, hiwalay ka man sa asawa, may magmamahal pa rin sayo. Ako." Kumpisal ni Kyungsoo sa nakakatanda at ngumiti nang taimtim dito. "Nandito lang naman ako at matagal na rin kitang gusto."

Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata. Pero naputol ito nang iabot ni Rion ang laruan kay Kyungsoo at nagkalkal pa ng ibang laruan sa tabi.

"Sinasabi mo bang tanggap mo kung ano ako? Kung anong meron ako ngayon?" Pagkukumpirma ni Jongin sa kanya.

Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan galing ang lakas na naipon niya sa mga sandaling iyon. Pero marahil bunga iyon ng pagtatanggol ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin laban sa sarili nito. Ayaw na ayaw niyang isipin ni Jongin na wala na itong pag-asa pa sa pag-ibig dahil sa naging takbo ng buhay nito.

Tumango si Kyungsoo nang may paninindigan. "Hindi ko alam kung naaalala mo pa. Pero sabi ko naman sayo noon, mabait ka, mapagmahal kay Rion at masipag. Kamahal-mahal ka, Jongin. Di ka mahirap mahalin. Kaya nga po..." Tumikhim siya sa hiya at pag-aapoy ng kanyang mukha. "Kaya nga may gusto rin ako sayo."

Pagtingala ni Kyungsoo, kay lapit na ng mukha ni Jongin sa kanya at may liwanag na nakakasilaw sa ganda ng ngiti nito. "Sabi ko naman sayo eh, nahanap ko na. At ikaw yun, Soo. Ikaw ang hinihintay ko, namin, ni Rion." Numakaw halik siya sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo na nanigas na sa tabi ni Jongin sa ubod ng saya at kilig na nararamdaman.

Wala mang kasiguraduhan sa magiging takbo ng kwento nila, pareho silang susubok at hahamakin ang mga naghihintay na unos na susubok kung hanggang saan sila makakatungo.


End file.
